The Princess and the Pea
by Brennoothfan4ever
Summary: The title says it all. A prince, a princess, falling in love... but where does the maid named Temperance fit in?
1. In the Beginning

**The Princess and the Pea. Chapter 1.**

**In the Beginning...**

There once was a writer who spun an old wife's tale into a story. A story that had a prince and a princess that fell in love over a contest, mostly with the help of a single pea. Such a simple love that lasted for 'happily ever after'. Now, no one knows where or when this story supposedly took place but there are some that tell it a little differently then the normal cookie cutter outline, and it went a little something like this...

* * *

The doors to the great hall were slowly worked open and in dashed a ruggedly handsome man. As he swiftly crossed the threshold of the large space the luscious fabrics of his clothes curled around his heavily muscled body. Pared with his long and determined stride there was no stopping the swoon that enveloped the entire female side of the royal court.

Without noticing the fact that all of the women were openly staring at him he kept up his impressive stride, finally making it to the thrones where the king stood watching out the windows directly behind his impressive seat.

"You wished to see me your majesty?" He asked as he performed an impeccable bow for the older man in front of him. As the younger of the two lifted his head he took notice of how the king had grown more lively since the last time he had seen him. His well groomed hair had greyed considerably but that fact never took away from his noticeably happy smile or the way his eyes danced around the room. To the people of the castle they often compared the king to an ox, built like a solid stone wall, an iron pillar of reliability.

The king turned at that moment to see the man that had greeted him. "Seeley, my boy!" He cried affectionately. The older man glided slowly down the steps from his throne and enveloped him in a warm embrace. He was silent for a time but then let a scowl form on his lips. "I thought I told you not to act so formal in front of me." He whispered into Seeley's ear, then, promptly pulling away he held the prince at arms length and smiled at him. "I _am_ related to you after all..." He finished.

"Yes grandfather." Prince Seely said as he bowed once more. Then, rising for the second time Seeley brought the king's attention back to what had started everything in the first place. "Grandfather, you sent a messenger to find me... was there anything you needed?"

The king thought for a moment, confusion playing on his features as he took a heavy seat on this golden throne. When it seemed he had finally remembered what he wanted to talk about the aging man motioned for his grandson to come closer. "We Booth's are doomed to a life of solitude are we not?"

Confused by what he was talking about the prince just nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Well Seeley, I want you to be the first Booth to break that cycle."

"And how do you expect me to do that grandfather?" Seeley asked, slightly intrigued.

A sly smile played onto the older man's lips and it gave the prince an eerie feeling. "I've decided that I don't want to see my grandson end up like me, completely alone. You, son, are going to get married to a wonderful girl and then I'm going to get lots of grand kids!" King Hank chuckled out the last part, especially when looking at the reddened face of Seeley Booth.

"A-and how do you propose that this happen grandfather?" The younger Booth sputtered out, forcing the words around the embarrassment.

"Oh." The king shrugged. "That was the easy part. I'm having a contest for your hand in marriage. A letter went to every eligible young woman in the land, from a decent upbringing of course." King Hank then allowed a mighty clap to come from his hands and afterwards went to rubbing them together in a diabolical fashion. "They should start arriving withing a fortnight so we must be ready. You too m'a boy."

And with that the conversation between king and crown prince concluded and Seeley Booth was sent forth to question the sanity of his elderly father figure.

* * *

Across the country in a quaint little town by the river there stood a grand house off to the side of town. It was three stories tall with cute little shutters and a delicate southern finesse. But the most important part of the entire house was located at the very top. The attic, which was full of books; stacked one upon the other until all of the walls were completely blocked out. Here we find our heroine, asleep on a cot. Head turned to the side and firmly planted on the pages of a large leather bound volume of something or other.

Her locks of auburn hair cascaded around her face, framing the beauty that shone even when she was soundly unconscious. Her clothes were nearly comparable to rags. Which then raises the question of why she was in this expensive and extravagant house to begin with. The answer comes with a loud shriek that wrenches our poor character from her pleasant slumber.

"MAID! Come here this instant!" A barely feminine voice calls from below.

The girl on the bed rises and slides off of the creaking matress. Her face doesn't show the normal reaction that one would expect from a woman who was just reprimanded. Her facial expression was completely stale, likely comparable to a governess dealing with an unruly toddler. Nevertheless she goes trodding down the narrow stairway that leads her to her distressed mistress.

The sunlight caressed the body of the blond woman lovingly, somehow ignoring the fact that she was pacing back and forth. Taking each step as if she were stomping on a particularly frightening insect.

Turning once more, possibly to complete another circut around the room, she sees her intended target.

"What took you so long, maid?" She growled out through perfect teeth.

The woman she was talking to performed an exquisite curtsy. "Most apologies, Lady Payton. I'm afraid I was studying until very late last night."

With blond hair swirling the young heiress turned on her employee with a vengeance undeserved. "My father was generous enough to let you use his personal library for free, but I'm the head of the family now and I think you should earn your keep!"

The maid stiffened. "Well, I am serving you now; though, if its not too much to ask would your please call me by my name?"

Her master was quiet for several moments, presumably weighing the pros and cons of the simple request.

"Fine... Brennan... er, Temperance." Perrotta seemed quite uncomfortable calling her servant by her true name.

"Brennan will be fine m' lady." Temperance said back rather coolly.

"Alright, Brennan." Perrotta sneered while looking the other woman over. "Go. Fetch me the stable boy, then go and lay out my best holiday dresses."

"Are you going somewhere?" Temperance asked her mistress confusedly.

A grating laugh bubbled into the space. It ended as the smug expression on Perrotta's face grew more pronounced. "Yes, I am." She said with a smile. "I just received word from the castle that I am to be entered in a contest for the prince's hand in marriage."

Temperance remained silent. Then, after curtsying once more to the lady of the house she quietly made her way out to the stables. There she found the only other friendly companion she had in the house, Zach Addy. He was a younger lad, only in his teen years with mousy brown hair and a leveling gaze. Still, he was pleasant company and very intelligent.

"Zach." Temperance called to her friend, knowing all to well that he would most likely be too absorbed in his horse's training to pay attention to visitors. Seeing that nothing had appeared from where she was standing at the entrance of the barn she determined that the young man was out at the training grounds behind the large building. Making her way through, it never ceased to surprise her how much equipment it took to train the horses.

Stepping out once more into the light she was temperaraly blinded. As her eyes adjusted they focused on the magnificent white mustang prancing in the practice ring. Well toned mucles expanding and contracting under the rippling skin of the great animal. The crack of the wip on the ground then brought her gaze to the very person who was controlling such a great beast.

His face was stoic and his orders sharp and to the point, which the horse followed immediately. They were a team, he and the horse, and Temperance was reluctant to break the trance that they seemed to be in but she could almost feel the anger starting to stew back at the mansion.

"Zach!" She called once more. This time he heard and brought the animal to a slow and gradual stop. She watched him as he brought them both over to where she was standing.

"Yes, Miss Brennan?" He asked in a flat voice. It didn't skip her mind that he might have been perturbed that she had interrupted his favorite part of the day.

"Sorry to interrupt while you were training." She apologized. "But Lady Payton has received word that she has been requested to travel to the capital to meet the prince." There was no visible change in the boy's features. Obviously he didn't care, which didn't surprise her even the slightest. "She wishes to leave as soon as possible." Temperance finished. Zach watched her intently for a few more moments, until she actually became uncomfortable but then looked away and brought the great stallion around where she was standing to lead it to its stall.

"Tell her that everything will be ready by the time she gets out here." He said as he was walking away. It was a very ambiguous answer but both Temperance and Perrotta had learned that when asked to do something Zach would always have the task completed by the intended deadline he gave everyone else.

Returning to the house our heroine relayed the message to her master, barely escaping from the imaginary fumes that were starting to rise from the blond woman. It was then that she made the journey up to the second level and packed the appropriate gowns for the trip they were to embark on.

**TBC**

**Please please PLEASE! tell me what you think of this! I know its kinda corny because I based it off of the children's story but I thought it was cute**


	2. How to get there

**The Princess and the Pea. chapter 2.**

**How to get there…**

As she strolled along the street the maid of the Perrotta family drug her feet with every step. It wasn't her fault that Lady Payton had gained too much weight and had to have almost every one of her better gowns let out; though, Temperance still took the short end of the stick and was then sent forth to retrieve the town's seamstress.

It was after she had given the requested woman her message that she found herself strolling casually down the walkway in the center of town. It came as great fun to her to spend her time watching the people go by. Having only lived in the small community for the last year and having spent the greater of that time studying, Temperance was never really given the chance to be introduced to the citizens of the town.

She did however, know the people from the town just a few miles up the road. Being her original place of residence for the past several decades of her life it would have been shameful if she hadn't recognized the carriage that was rolling in her direction.

It was made of dark mahogany wood with gold philagry randomly plastered about. Gold chains were pulled by chocolate brown clydesdales that came to a screatching halt directly beside her.

The driver, who was sitting up higher than she was, tipped his hat to her and threw down a smile. "G'day Miss Brennan." He said to her.

"Good day to you as well Mr. Nigel-Murray." Then, stealing a glance at the still closed carrage door she groaned. "Is she waiting for me?"

"More than eagerly Miss Brennan. In fact I'm sure she has something quite extraordinary to tell you." He leaned slightly over the edge of his seat. "She's been more than excited all day. Couldn't wait to meet with you." He whispered down to her.

"Thank you for the warning Mr. Nigel. I will make sure to step carefully."

And with that Temperance made her way to the door, threw it open and was then attacked by something warm which then pulled her into the travel buggy and slammed the door shut.

"Sweetie!" It called to her without letting go.

"Hello Angela. I do appreciate your display of affection but I'm currently having trouble breathing."

The pressure that was encasing her lungs magically disappeared. "Sorry sweetie. I'm just so happy to see you. It's been so long! How have you been?"

"As well as I could possibly be being in the situation that I'm in." Temperance relayed curtly.

A smile played happily on the lips of the woman sitting in front of her, and it was then that the feeling of homesickness hit Temperance the hardest. Her best friend Angela Montenegro was the most beautiful woman in their part of the realm. A gentle face with shining features, long raven locks of hair as well as a figure to die for. Men swooned openly at her feet and yet she found the only enjoyable time to spend with her best friend. It made Temperance feel uncomfortable sometimes to have random men come up and request her friend's hand in marriage; however over time she had become accustomed to it and eventually tuned it out altogether.

Picking up on the gloomy hold that had taken hold of her new guest Angela spoke up. "I have something absolutely amazing to show you." She whispered excitedly, barely able to contain her voice.

As Temperance watched on Angela grabbed for something completely concealed by the folds of her many layered gown.

"This just came for you." The free spirit explained as she handed a large wax sealed letter to her friend. "The print on the seal means that it came from the palace!" Angela squealed in excitement.

Confused by the other woman's entusiastic reaction Temperance fingered the scroll with hesitancy. "Why would they send something to _me_? I have nothing to do with our country's politics."

The raven haired wonder let out a frustrated grunt. "Really Sweetie? You haven't noticed that_ all _of the eligible girls of our class are getting invitations to go see the prince?!" Another squeal, this time at a higher octave echoed in the coach. "You could marry into royalty!"

Suddenly a thought came to Temperance. "Lady Perotta received a summons exactly like this earlier this morning."

"Perotta got one?" Angela asked disgustedly. "Why would she get one?"

Brennan gave the official letter another once over before answering. "Her father was the governor of this town. Hense the reason of her importance and social standing."

"But that's not right." Angela huffed. "She's not the daughter of a duke like we are." She finished rather loudly.

"Correction Angela, our fathers are criminals. They don't deserve those titles."

"_Correction_, Sweetie. _My _father is the outlaw, yours is just missing."

"He's only missing because he's running from all of the people his con games have brought misfortune to." Temperance spit sourly.

Silence followed the still tender topic. An awkward quietness on Brennan's part but as she glanced over to her companion she found her surveying the plebeians walking amongst themselves enjoying the spring air.

"Are you going to except the invitation?" Angela asked out of the blue. Curiosity obvious in her voice.

Looking once more at the expensive invitation the rational woman thought it over. "No. I haven't any time to fool around. I have things to study, work to do. There isn't any time to meet a man who would most likely toss me out than to look at me."

"Bren, you aren't giving yourself much credit. You're much more beautiful than Perotta is. And the funny thing is that she knows it and she just wants to pretend that you are her servant so she can humiliate you. Does she even know what your status is?"

"I don't believe so..." She had never particularly revealed any details about where she had come from or of what family she was heiress of, people had just assumed things when she had made the journey to this quaint little town. An example would be the fact that Payton Perotta had assumed that she was a maid of low birth and had a foolhardy dream to become a physician.

"Well I think you should except that request. That woman needs to realize who she's dealing with."

Giving another large sigh Temperance gave a silent wish to be at home, sitting lazily in a chair reading a book. "Angela, I am the lady in waiting of the heiress to this town. Those women are not allowed to disobey their masters and mine has requested I look after her home while she is away hopefully getting married."

Angela was content for a moment, then an eyebrow cocked itself. "Sweetie, you do realize that the palace has over a hundred times the number of books as her home does. It probably has the most number of books in the entire country. You really want to miss out on more learning opportunities?"

As Angela watched her response soak into the mind of her friend she was pleased to see that her indirect persuasion had worked its way into Temperance's mind. There wasn't even a need to be told that her argument had convinced the daughter of the duke that she would make her way to the palace. The thoughtful look on the face of her friend told Miss Montenegro everything.

"You can thank me later." She murmured to her friend.

"Thank you Angela." Brennan murmured in response. "However I have yet to thank you for the wardrobe you are going to help me pack."

A deep bell laugh escaped the daughter of an outlaw, slightly frightening her friend. Wiping a surprising tear from the corner of her eye Angela tried to explain herself in between several deep breaths. "No need to worry sweetie. I've already had your clothes packed up. The trunk is hanging off the back of the coach. Did you not notice it was there?"

Frustratingly Temperance rose cautiously from her seat and opened the curtain blocking the back window. Sure enough, hanging from the back was an elaborate trunk which she recognized as her own.

Huffing to herself she took her original seat across from Angela and listened to the laughs that exploded from withing her friend all the way back to the house.

**TBC**


	3. The Anticipated Arrival

**The Princess and the Pea**

**Chapter 3. The Anticipated Arrival**

The carriage sped down the trail, bouncing is precious cargo now and again. The two women inside were occupying themselves quietly, each with her own activity to pass the time; Angela with her charcoal sketches and Temperance burying herself in the books she had managed to sneak along. However, from time to time when one caught the other's eye fits of laughter would erupt from the duo.

The particular instance they were convulsing over has never been told in detail but, then again, one can only imagine the expression on Payton Perotta's face when her only maid (turned lady-in-waiting) had committed an act of mutiny.

It took two grueling weeks to reach the castle, by which time both women had nearly gone mad with the solitude of the forest paths. Even with eachother's company did they grow restless; though, they would never directly come out and say it both ladies were internally joyful at the ever protruding sight of the grand marble palace situated at the bottom of the valley.

Great watch towers split the skyline as the setting sun poured light onto the well kept forest. Birds chirped here and there as if to announce their arrival.

When their carriage finally came to a stop just below the magnificent entrance Temperance watched on as Angela flew from the compartment and floated around in circles trying to stretch the cramps out of her legs.

"Why does it take so long to get here?" She complained loudly in a completely unladylike fashion.

Unfazed by her friend's odd display Temperance answered her. "I assume there is some sort of strategical meaning as to why the castle was placed here. Or it could be that the marble came from just over the valley and it was the best place to start building."

Angela thought for a moment. "Oh." Was all she was able to say for at the moment when she was likely to continue the great wooden doors leading inside were forced open and out poured a stream of servants.

One particularly handsome man came up to them as the others passed by and began to unload their belongings.

He took a deep bow, sliding on hand just under his heart as a show to the women in front of him and their higher status. "My name is Lance, M'Ladies." He said with his head still deeply tilted. "I will be the one escorting you during your stay. Please follow me." He finished as he finally rose from his bow.

Temperance turned to her friend with a questioning gaze only to be looked upon with wiggling eyebrows. The two girls let out an unrefined giggle, only loud enough from the both of them to hear, and headed off after the young manservant.

(--)

"Grandfather, more have arrived." Seeley Booth said to the king who was seated in the large wing backed chair.

"Excellent!" The aging monarch cheered. Suddenly finding an endless supply of energy the older man jumped from his seat and went straight to the window to watch his guests arrive. After a moment of observation he smiled.

"My, my. Does any woman down there please you son?" He asked his grandson expectantly, even turning to face him with glowing eyes. It was a miracle that the younger Booth kept his head on straight when his grandfather pulled that face on him. Somehow it made him feel as if the older man was spoiling him to no end; suddenly the feeling of dread came to him, no matter how hard he would try in the next few weeks he knew the king would win. In his twenty-two years of life Seeley Booth couldn't count even once when he didn't do anything for the older gent.

"Well?" King Hank demanded, just as cheerful as before.

Heaving a slight sigh Booth looked down to the courtyard and his eye was immediately drawn to a flash of bright flame. When his eyes focused he realized that it wasn't something burning that he had noticed but a pile of gorgeously decorated hair on the head of a young woman.

"That one." He said, pointing out the chosen one for the impatient man next to him. Booth watched on as his choice earned him a smile.

"Wonderful!" The king cheered again. Suddenly he turned away from the window. "Sebastian." He called over his shoulder to the servant who was always at the ready. "Sebastian find out who that young lady is." He said pressing his finger to the glass in the direction of the girl Booth had chosen.

The servant remained expressionless. "The one with the red hair Sire?" His flat voice completely contrasted with the enthusiastic one of his master.

"Of course that one! Now, straight away with you. Find out who she is."

"Yes Sire." Sebastian said. He bowed slightly and disappeared out of the room to complete the task he was assigned.

Without saying anything else the king turned away as well and left his grandson to contemplate the reason why he had picked out that one girl. While the crown prince glanced out at the final moments of the sunset his conscious mind came to the conclusion that he had picked her just out of need to do so. He _had_ after all been pestered into picking one, and since she was the first contestant that he had seen the idea formed in his mind that he didn't in fact feel any attraction to her but felt annoyed that she had agreed to burst into his life and ruin his bachelorhood.

A shadow cast itself shamelessly over his face making an eerie clash of handsome and fuming anger. That fury burned slowly as his chocolate brown irisis followed his first pick into the entrance.

* * *

Temperance didn't allow her awe to slow as much as Angela's. She kept up her 'lady of good breeding' facade and let the artist in her friend's inner self gawk instead. Truly the palace was the most beautiful building she had ever seen. Extensive paintings and statues covered every possible place. Kings of old were stationed as watchmen along both sides of the hall with tapestries and paintings in between. _Just a show of wealth. _Temperance thought to herself in her mind; though she couldn't help but feel at least a little bit intimidated by the imaginary smell of money that seemed to waft down the corridor.

"This place is gorgeous." Angela suddenly whispered in her ear and Brennan surprised herself by agreeing with her.

Several sets of stairs as well as many long and confusing halls led them to the suite they were to share.

"Your room M'ladies." Lance said holding the door open for them.

They each passed by and Temperance heard Angela suck in an unexpected breath of air.

The first thing Brennan noticed was the fact that the common room was larger than Lady Perrotta's entire house had been, which said something. The second thing her eyes glanced over was the furniture; embroidered rugs shielded their feet from the cold slate floors, four couches formed a large community circle in the center of the room centered around a fireplace large enough for her to stand up straight in. Side tables were covered in delectable treats just waiting to be salivated over and windows covered in deep fusha curtains rose from the floor all the way to the ceiling.

The girls together barely noticed the fact that their new servant had excused himself to let the women settle in, closing the heavy oak door quietly behind him.

The two women spent the better part of an hour wandering around the expansive suite, looking at all of the paintings that also dawned their walls and the random sets of ceramic pottery designed to tantalize the eye. After each was satisfied that they had seen everything they both found themselves resting on their own couch in the great room sipping cups of tea.

They chatted amongst themselves until a knock came to the door.

"Enter." Temperance called to the still unknown guest. Once more the door moved as quietly as possible and a beautiful woman with coco brown skin glided into the room. She curtsied to the two ladies resting before her and introduced herself.

"My name is Camille, M'ladies." She folded her slender hands in front of herself. "The other guests have arrived and his Excellency wishes to have you all meet the prince."

"Right now?" Angela asked, expressing the confusion of both women.

"Yes. Excellency wishes for everyone to have a wonderful time so a grand ball has been planned. I have been sent to help you ready yourselves. Is there anything you wish me to do?"

"No thank you Miss Camille." Temperance said, speaking for the first time since the castle maid had entered the room. "I have Angela here to help me with anything I require but thank you for asking." The maid curtsied once more and made a turn to exit the suite but a voice called her back.

"When will this party start?" Angela asked, still somewhat confused.

The maid with complete beauty smiled, lighting up her entire face. "When the wedding bells ring." Was the riddle she gave the pair of stumped women. She left them then, stealing questioning glances at eachother.

"I guess we better get ready." Angela said with a large smile. She rose from her comfortable seat and went to prepare both of their party dresses leaving Temperance to sip her tea quietly and wonder about what was going to happen.

**TBC**

**Please review! I know that its been a long time since I've updated but please bare with me, its almost summer time and then I'll probably update weekly but for now I'm lucky if I'm even home for more than two hours at a time. I promise that waiting just a little longer will be worth it though... :] **

**-with thanks from Brennoothfan4ever  
**


	4. Introductions

**The Princess and the Pea**

**Chapter 4. Introductions**

The ballroom was overrun by hundreds of possible suitors, each as beautiful as the last; though, for a particular prince it was a living nightmare.

It had been hours since he had been able to let the pleasant smile fall from his face. The king had forced him to throw a party, to invite all of the contestants to dine with his in order to introduce himself to them all.

High vaulted chandeliers lit up the room with dancing flames, making each shadow caress the face of the inwardly disturbed prince; though while he wallowed in his self pity his female companions took notice of how the darkness chiseled his aristocratic face even further and added a masculine air to his features. It was the combination of that and how politely he was behaving that had all but one swooning at his feet.

That one exception being the one woman who had been nearly blackmailed into making the journey in the first place.

Temperance felt a sense of pity wash over her as she spied her friend gazing fondly forward. Memories flooded back to her, some good and others bad. Nothing about how the artist acted towards men was normal, something strange always occurred when a male was present or involved; nevertheless things usually worked out for the better in the end.

The line seemed forever endless, moving even slower than a tortases pace for lord only knows why; but through it all Temperance kept calm and collected. The many years of watching her friend become a crazed lunatic over petty things reminded the young woman of what she didn't want to look like. It was fine with Angela if she was seen throwing a tantrum in public, mostly because it was congruent with her personality; fretting over every last detail until it was perfect.

Standing the line was the only thing Temperance knew was holding her friend together because glancing out into the crowd her eyes were assaulted by the worst fashions imaginable, worn presumably to stand out in the sea of socialites or to impress the still visibly illusive crown prince.

A small fidget caught her eye next to her and Brennan was just in time to snatch Angea's arm, carefully directing it back to her side from where it had just been about to adjust the hat of the young woman in front of them.

"Thanks Sweetie." Angela whispered, throwing Temperance a guilty smile. They went back to waiting in compatible silence. The chattering of the young debutantes filled the room as they inched along.

For reasons unfathomable to herself disgust filled Brennan's thoughts. "Why are they acting like idiots?" She slurred sourly to Angela. To her utter dismay her response received was a giggle and a smirk instead of agreement.

"Oh Sweetie, these girls are all probably in love." She breathed with a pleasant dreamy sigh.

"Love makes people into fools?" She shot back in a disbelieving voice, shock fully displayed on her face.

"Yes. It does." Angela said simply, seemingly annoyed that her friend had no idea as to what the emotion looked like.

Temperance went back to observing the crowd for several seconds. "I will never be like them." She said confidently while skimming her line of vision over their heads. She didn't notice Angela shaking her head slightly.

* * *

It was drastic. It was awful. It was painful. Painful having to smile continuously for hours on end with no stopping point in sight. It was horrid having to say hello to every girl that came to see him whether pretty or not. Overall it was just a dreadful experience. The only real joy that came from the joke of a ball was that Seeley could discreetly signal to the servant behind him and decide if each girl should be kept in the competition.

So far most had been cut from the runnings but early on he had realized that in order to look like he was complying to his grandfather's wishes he would have to add in a few here or there and let them stay until the next round. A grunt or two would sound every once and a while from behind him to say that King Hank was happy with the choices he was making. It was his secret guilty pleasure to pick only the most influential and beautiful girls from the group; though the choosing was going ever so slowly.

Even if it felt like an eternity was passing Seeley Booth held strong. He remained quiet while the ladies were introduced, listened as they said their hellos and added in a few things about themselves and then gave a grateful sigh as they were all ushered out of his way.

There was one particular blond that was speaking to him about how much she wanted to be his wife and how perfect she would be, one of the many that had already told him so, that he tuned her out and let his gaze surf upon the crowd. _What was her name again? _He wondered to himself when her allotted time was up but she hadn't moved an inch. _Paris... Parrot?_

Suddenly none of that mattered for deeply entangled in the swarm he had spotted a familiar face. Her auburn hair was tastefully pulled up with strands of glorious pearls matching perfectly with the creamy off white satin dress she was wearing.

At that moment a strange thought occurred to him. It wasn't the feeling of love at first sight but he felt intrigued by her, confusion shared another part of his mind as well as excitement.

Completely ignoring the outraged look on the face of the blond woman who's name he had forgotten Seeley Booth called over the tally servant and gave his order. Within moments there were two women standing in front of him.

"Your majesty." The servant said with a politely detached tone. "May I present Lady Temperance Brennan, daughter of Mathew Brennan, Duke of Jefferson and her guest Miss Angela Montenegro, daughter of William Gibbons, previous Duke of Rockinsa and current outlaw of the state."

Completely unfaised by the outward gasps of the other women in close proximity Booth impatiently waved the man away and looked down at the ladies in his presence.

They both completed perfect curtsies. "Your Grace." They said simultaneously. Upon rising Booth was able to look them over, immensely enjoying what he saw. They were both gorgeous, though both in their own right.

_Daughters of Dukes..._ He thought to himself. _I could marry one of them, their status is high enough. _But it suddenly came to his attention that he himself had never even thought upon the idea of marriage until the king had come up with the plan for a contest. With his thoughts suddenly being filtered Seeley thought back a moment. _Of course I can't marry the daughter of an outlaw, what a scandal that would make! _Though, having no possible reason as to why he shouldn't marry the other woman caused him a bit of unease to settle in.

"Dine with me." He suddenly asked much to his own surprise.

"Pardon?" The auburn one asked confused.

"Would you like to dine with me?" Seeley repeated a little slower. "I wouldn't mind having you and your friend as guests to share conversation with. I must say that some days it turns incredibly borish around here."

The two girls watched him for a few moments more, even to the point that he was about to speak again in order to save himself from embarrassment when the brunette suddenly grew a smile.

"We'd be honored to appear at your table your Grace." She bubbled out, hooking her arm around her friend's.

Seeley felt himself smile, a truly genuine one. "Good. Follow me." He turned, giving a slight nod to the king, who didn't look the least bit angered at ditching the rest of his adoring fans. As he was led away by a side door the room started to erupt into fits, which didn't matter to him in the slightest.

Turning around to make sure his new lady friends were following he caught the eye of the one named Brennan. Her gaze was questioning and a little reserved but for some reason he enjoyed the fact that neither of the two were throwing themselves at him. Holding her gaze he held out his arm. she took it hesitantly, but only after sharing a look with the bubbly brunette at her side. When she had excepted his escort Prince Seeley led them deeper into the castle to his private dining hall.

It was time for dinner.

**TBC**


	5. In the Dark

**The Princess and the Pea. Chapter 5**

**In the Dark  
**

Angela Montenegro was furious; completely and thoroughly. As she paced back and forth in what used to be the room she shared with Temperance her mind began to wander. Details popped from her memory every once and a while as she went over everything that had happened.

Little things brought back an easy smile; like the way she remembered the prince's sidelong glances at her friend every now and again. Not that the girl even noticed...

Suddenly her furry was renewed. Coming to a sudden halt Angela stomped her foot with more force than needed, making a hollow echo in her now lonely room.

"That bastard!" She swore out loud. Making a beeline for the commode in the corner of the room she opened it and immediately began to rip out the innocent garments; tossing them to the floor without a second thought.

"He just thinks he can ask us to dinner and then escort us back to our room as if his invitation meant nothing?" She yelled into an otherwise quiet room. Her wardrobe was empty within moments, but without missing a beat she dropped to the floor and seated herself. Without warning her hands shot out and procured the nearest petticoat and proceeded to fold it once again.

"Oooo, and that Brennan! Sometimes I just wish I didn't love her so much. I can't believe she didn't take that personally!" Angela's face scrunched into something laughable and when she spoke again her voice was distorted. "Goodnight Angela, I'm going to the library to study. I'll see you in the morning." Giving a deep sigh the free spirit closed her eyes for a moment. Upon opening them her gaze surveyed the scene in front of her. Another sigh followed.

"You could have at least saved me from this mess, Brennan!" She called to anyone that could hear as she let herself lean back until she lay in the midst of her own disaster.

* * *

"I still don't understand how you are going to judge the winner grandfather. How are these girls even competing in the first place?"

A hearty chuckle erupted into fits of laughter, to which the younger Booth glared at. After several moments of personal uplifting the elderly monarch calmed himself enough to explain. "It's quite a thing I've come up with m'boy." He said cheerfully, fully ignoring the silent treatment his grandson was throwing at him. "After the girls go to the ball-"

"The ball is over, Grandfather." Seeley remarked without hiding his annoyance.

His interjection cost him a moment of clear thinking as the now irate king gave him a slap to the back of the head. "Stop interrupting me, boy. Now where was I? Oh, yes. When the girls go back to their rooms they'll find there is a footman waiting for them."

"And what does _he_ do?"

Hank shot his grandson a sharp look. "He'll take them to the dorms of course." Seeing the confusion on Seeley's face the older gent explained. "The potential princesses are going to live together to see if their personalities aren't fake. I don't want a harpy for a daughter-in-law." He finished with a hearty laugh.

Booth groaned. "Grandfather you shouldn't speak such vulgar language. What if someone were to hear you?"

Hank waved an unconcerned hand in the air. "Oh, who's going to care about what an old man like me says? Anyway, when the girls get to the dorm they'll find a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" Booth asked cautiously.

"Really, Seeley, I think this idea of mine should be patented. As soon as they find out what my plan is every lord with eligible sons will use it instead of having their heirs go out courting. I'm a genius!"

Getting frustrated Booth felt his brows come together. "Just tell me what it is, Grandfather."

Suddenly Hank became uncharacteristically hushed and came up close to Booth's ear, taking a glance around the room as he went. "I've had the servants pile mattresses one upon the other for each princess. They were almost stacked to the ceiling the last time I poked my head in to see... anyway, every night the girls will sleep on these mountains of down but what they won't suspect will be the secret. Guess what it is?" He asked excitedly.

Booth rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I wouldn't be able to guess for the life of me, Grandfather."

The smile fell from the kings lips, replaced by a playful scowl. "Gosh, Seeley, where did you lose that sense of humor? You're no fun at all."

"Well someone has to be serious here, Your Excellency."

"... I'll ignore that and just tell you." The smile suddenly ascended once more, an event that was starting to worry the younger Booth. Mostly since he had no idea what it would bring next.

"A pea." Was all the man offered as an explanation; grinning like a lunatic all the while.

For a moment Booth was sure he had miss heard the king. "What?"

Within seconds the anger was back. "You heard me."

"You are going to judge this insane competition by using a pea?" Seeley asked, still somewhat in a state of shock.

Hank crossed his arms and stood his ground bringing back the leader that was worthy of leading a nation and of wearing the jeweled crown upon his head. "Yes."

"Explain please."

"Well that's the simplest thing! Don't you get it? Each pea is going to be put under the very bottom mattress and if the girls notice that their beds are lumpy it's sure to make them unable to sleep at night. Then all we have to do is wait for the suck-ups to slip out of their perfect personalities and reveal what they truly are! The one that can manage to stay sane with little sleep is the one I'm going to judge the winner! Isn't it a great idea?"

The silence was deafening, but Seeley couldn't focus on the emptiness at that particular moment. He was too busy trying to close his gaping mouth and reply back to the questioning look the king was throwing at him. It was too much to take in all at once. Several things popped into his mind instantaneously. First was the question of how he was going to break up the competition without his father figure noticing and the second was whether or not age had finally stolen the beautiful mind of the man who had raised him. The latter scared him more than the idea of marriage.

"I need fresh air." He finally managed to force out. Giving a short glance to the king he found an excepting gaze, giving permission to leave his presence and at once Seeley Booth turned and shuffled for the door.

* * *

The hallway air was only slightly cooler than the private chambers of the monarch and Booth rattled his brain for a place to relax that would be devoid of visitors at such a late hour.

_The librar_y.

Came the sudden inspiration. At least something was working out for him. The girls who had had the chance to introduce themselves had all left the distinct impression on him that the majority weren't readers of any kind so he figured that while he was being forced into this dreadful situation he would at least have one sanctuary to retreat to.

As he navigated the maze of hallways the walls seemed to absorb some of the craziness that threatened to explode his mind. It was a haze that only ended when he stood in front of the french doors leading to the stacks of history and learning he sought solace in. The great cherry wood shone with the expertise of good caretakers and the intricate carvings caught his eye only long enough for him to once again renew his appreciation for all of the glorious things things he often took for granted during his busy life.

It was quiet as he shifted one of the doors on their well oiled hinges. No noise sounded within the room but a single flame flickered and sent quivering shadows dancing over the walls and bouncing back from the windows.

It was in that frail light that he caught sight of the auburn beauty that he had deceived earlier that evening and it was the silence that allowed him to enter without her noticing; though, he saw plenty.

She was completely drawn to the book under her fingers. An old leather volume of something or other that Booth recognized as a requirement his tutor had insisted he memorize by the time he was ten. Memories of the contents came to him briefly. Something about laws that involved a woman's rights and her ability to have jobs that men normally controlled. The history lesson wasn't the thing that interested him; it was the look of contentment on her face. Something comparable to joy? He couldn't place it, but while he had been thinking to himself his legs had carried him along the outskirts of the room, sliding along the wall quiet as a robber and had transported him to a secret dark spot behind a certain bookcase at the far edge of the room.

A flicker of shame covered his thoughts and made him physically grimace but he reasoned with himself that she was the only girl who had so much as tickled his interest and he had to releave his boredom somehow, right? Besides it was _his_ land and he was allowed to go to wherever he wished.

He would stay and watch, he concluded to himself; nevertheless he still had a shaking feeling that it was wrong to spy on the girl who was doing no wrong. Hiding away like a criminal and thinking about why such a beauty would surround herself with stacks of dusty cracking leather bounds at all hours of the night instead of enjoying the luxuries that she could have at the castle.

**TBC**

**I'm extremely sorry to everyone that was wondering where I went and if I was coming back. The answer is YES I'm back. There have been some complications with my health (once again) and its annoying to not be able to get my hands on a computer when I really want too. But I can tell you that I've never stopped reading everybody else's fanfics. It's mostly to pass the time but my itouch has been thoroughly used and a few times I thought I had seriously broken it! Lmao Anyway don't worry! **

**And a special thanks to bonesandcastle for going so far as to inquire about my absence. This chapter is dedicated to you (^_^)  
**


	6. In the Works

**The Princess and the Pea**

**Chapter 6. Something in the works**

It was something of a dream. A mere collection of random and tedious images thrown together with a force that distracted her train of thought and brought her into a mindless state of contentment; and she would have given up everything to be presented with the chance to stay in that library forever.

The haunting smell of beeswax that came from the desk she sat in front of and the moldy clouds of dust that rose to meet her every time she opened a new piece of literature gave her an unexpected feeling of comfort. Sure, she had known for quite some time that books were a form of sinful pleasure for her but it was truly profound to realize just what a major affect this room had on her.

Suddenly feeling the need to make sure she hadn't in fact been dreaming, or still on the journey to the palace and fantasizing about it, Temperance's eyes darted around the room.

The soft glow from the lone candle gave enough light to read by, if one was within a few feet, but otherwise it gave a hollowed eerie effect when the golden glow dissipated, taking the ever expansive bookcases along with it until everything slowly dissolved into pitch blackness. Stillness didn't bother her but the sudden feeling that the very walls were humming gave her chills. Catching her in a momentary lapse of her own self awareness that only ended when the antique grandfather clock in the corner suddenly came to life.

The deep drolling clangs of the inner workings and mechanisms startled her back into the present. Silently cursing her own foolishness for wasting precious time she could have used to study by day-dreaming she counted the number of chimes.

One. Two. Three. Four.

Where had the time gone? How long had she been sitting there staring off into space? Nothing seemed to answer her questions and her thoughts became even more muddled when she looked out into what should have been the images reflecting off of the windows. Instead she was met with a faint light that was just starting to bloom over the horizon line. It had completely escaped her mind that mornings rose early this time of year. Cursing herself again for being so unaware that her body was as fatigued it was Brennan made a mental note to warn Angela that she would likely be an ungrateful companion for the rest of the day; depending on whether or not her sedated mood held out.

* * *

He watched her scramble with delicate efficiency to replace the books that she had collected over the span of her several hours of study. She looked tired but a sudden realization came to him that she would carry on instead of acting like all of the other spoiled heiresses, climbing into bed and sleeping the day away; putting off their diplomatic duties for laziness.

No, he decided, she wouldn't be one of those girls. She was different from them, he knew that the second he had spied her and her companion from his balcony when they had first arrived.

A flash of humiliation streaked across his thoughts. How could he have let one fair maiden get to him? How could she have a power over him that pulled him along by a string until he followed her like a stalker into the dark at all hours of the night? What had he done to deserve this punishment? The feelings inside himself that he could recognize but didn't want his mind to register.

She never noticed his glaring eyes as she finished cleaning up after herself. Gathering up the candle stick and heading out the door she took with her the only evidence that a visitor had been there in the first place. As the door closed behind her the bang echoed to him and all but re-enforced his solitude in the grand library.

He was still steaming silently when his focus came back to its original potency and he found himself clear across the room letting his fingers caress the binding of the last book she had so meticulously put back in place. Jolting back from the item as if it were poisoned he heard murmurs from just beyond the threshold of the door. Soft and lovely, a woman it was obvious with a lower baritone clash that could only be identified as a man.

Feeling even more humiliated than he had just minutes before, Seeley Booth, Crown Prince to the kingdom stormed quietly threw a passageway he knew of in the walls of the library and made his way back to his secluded chambers. A time to cool off would do him some good he decided. That was until he found an opportune moment to pay his night owl a personal visit.

_Yes_, he thought to himself, _She's not really unlike the majority of the rest of the contestants. She wants my title and my money. I just have to prove that._

Feeling a bit better with himself he started to ascend the set of secret stairs and stopped. A beautiful sunrise was in progress. It had caught his attention. The fiery reds melted into a glowing yellow and tints of a royal purple that set the bar for the most glorious thing he had ever seen.

Memories long forgotten flooded back to him as he remembered the long nights after the incident that he couldn't sleep in the dark and would wait until the gray light of morning flooded into his open windows to let himself surrender to sleep. As he stared into the crimson dawn a flash of flaming hair came to him.

Soured was his mood as he scowled and stormed, more noisily, up the steps once more.

* * *

The young lad named Lance had been waiting outside the library and had nearly killed Brennan with fright as she had quietly exited the great oak doors.

Still recovering from shock she watched him bow, hand delicately pressed to his chest. "Lady Brennan, I am here to escort you to your sleeping quarters."

Watching him carefully Brennan felt the need to ask; though she felt no threat from him because he kept up his dramatic bowing performance. "How long have you been waiting for me to finish my research?" She let the question slip without realizing it and only confirmed to herself that she had spoken aloud when he answered.

"Since the end of the ball m'lady." The young servant said in a politely detached tone.

Temperance was confused. "I know the way back to my suite, sir Lance. I have no need for an escort, especially at such a late hour."

"Early, madam." The boy corrected. "However I have been instructed to inform you that the quarters you were shown when you first arrived are not actually where you will be staying. They are merely for your servant."

Frazzled, Brennan's temper flared. "Angela is my companion, not a maid." After a moment to let her anger subside her curiosity won her over. "What do you mean by it isn't where I will be staying?"

Lance said nothing but in return to her question he gave her a knowing look and gestured for her to follow. "If you'll please, miss, I will show you the way."

Still on guard, mind reeling in confusion, she let herself be taken deep withing the confines of the castle to a large set of doors guarded by knights complete with battle armor. They eyed her coolly as Lance whispered to one of them and after receiving a silent nod the doors were quietly pulled open; though just enough from the two of them to pass through.

Feeling herself ushered into the darkness was one thing Brennan found unsettling about the entire situation but once inside she feared she was dreaming.

At first they looked like columns in the dark. Thick, with equidistant sections that went horizontally across. But as they came closer she reached out to touch one and after grabbing at something poking her fingertips she pulled back a down feather.

"Mattresses?" She asked questionably to no one in particular, her eyes inspecting the tiny piece of fluff.

"Yes." Lance the servant answered. "This is where his highness wishes for the ladies of the court to stay while they are in the capital."

_Well if the king thinks so..._ Temperance thought to herself, sarcasm dripping in her own mind. The thought of rebellion came to mind but she squashed the idea as soon as it was born. What if the king refused her request at her own quarters and dismissed her from the castle? Her entire trip would have been in vain and her knowledge would still be limited to what she could find in the books of Lady Payton's library. She had already learned as much as she could from that place, so she kept her complaints to herself.

Lance finally stopped just to the right of one pillar of mattresses and bowed once more. He said nothing, only keeping his head down and eyes closed as Brennan inspected the seemingly impossible bed. Somehow it didn't surprise her that it reached nearly to the ceiling.

It was quite a while that she was within her own thoughts but when she at last turned again to her guide he was watching her with level eyes. Slightly embarrassed at what she was about to ask Temperance felt her face flush and cursed herself, internally hoping that with only random lamps in the great hall the young lad would find it too dark to notice her change in color.

It took her a moment to relax before she was able to ask her question, but the furious heat upon her cheeks remained. "How am I to reach the top?" She barely whispered. She knew he had heard it however because when her eyes took the chance to glance at him from their spot on the floor he had a wide smile on his face. Nothing more.

**TBC**


End file.
